


Bad Puppy

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidents, Fluffy, Gen, Master!Soobin, No Smut, Puppy Play, cuddles and snuggles, potty training, puppy headspace, puppy!Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: Puppy Kai is always good for his Master Soobin until one day he leaves Kai to go out for a little bit. Kai gets upset and has an accident in Master's room.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai
Kudos: 7





	Bad Puppy

Kai likes going into his puppy headspace. When things get too stressful or too hard, it helps him relax and not think too much. The other guys know about it; they think it's cute. They sometimes humor him by petting him or throwing one of his toys for fetch when he's feeling playful. But Soobin is the only one who is his Master. And when Kai goes into his puppy headspace, he's absolutely head over heels for Master.

Soobin is the best Master. He always plays with Kai, even when Kai has too much energy and Soobin is tired. He doesn't mind when Kai gets too excited and licks his cheek or nips him a little bit with his teeth because he just loves him so much. He always feeds him treats and cuddles with him and gives the best belly rubs. He even bought him a collar. It's beautiful; bright red with sparkly little jewels around it and a golden tag that has his name on it. It makes Kai feel so safe and protected having Soobin be his Master. He feels loved and wanted.

And Kai is a good puppy. He always does what Master tells him to; he's a good listener. He doesn't chew on things he's not supposed to; even though when he's really deep in puppy headspace he sometimes wants to chew on Master's clothes because they smell so nice. But no…..he's a good puppy and only chews on his toys. He sits when Master tells him to sit, doesn't beg when Master tells him to stop. He's always a good puppy.

In fact, Master is even telling him that one day when he's super deep in puppy space. Everyone else is out and it's just him and Master; he loves the other guys too but sometimes he likes to have Master to himself. He's throwing Kai's squishy bone down the hallway and he's fetching it. The tag on his collar clicks when he races down the hallway. The toy squeaks when Kai bites it and brings it back to Master. He drops it at his feet and looks up at him. Master smiles at him, crouches down and pets him on the head.

"That's my good puppy" Master says as his pets Kai. Kai can't stop smiling; at the praise and the warm way Master rubs his head and the way it feels.

Kai was feeling super happy and at peace. Things had been really busy and stressful lately and he was not only relieved to feel himself dip into the easy, simply puppy headspace but to have all of Master's attention. Master throws the toy a few more times and Kai fetches it before Master looks down at an incoming text on his phone. Kai still has the toy in his mouth, looking up at him when Master says, "I'm sorry, puppy. I have to go out for a little awhile. But I'll be back soon I promise."

Kai doesn't like that at all. He drops the toy and looks up at Master. He gives him his best, sad puppy eyes and pitiful little pout; it almost always works. Kai knows he's cute and he's not above using that to his advantage.

But it doesn't work this time. "I'm sorry" Master repeats, patting Kai's head. "I'll be back soon. I'll bring you back a treat."

Normally Kai would be excited about a treat but this time he'd rather just have Master. He feels weird inside; he feels like he won't be okay if Master leaves. He begins to whine but it doesn't matter; Master pets him one last time, grabs his phone, keys and jacket and then leaves. Kai stands at the door for a long while, scratching at it and whining, still hoping Master will decide to come back. But he doesn't.

It's quiet; too quiet in the house and Kai hates it. He's so used to being surrounded by others, the house so filled with love and noise that the emptiness and quietness is awful. Kai crawls to Master's room, thinking maybe he'll take a nap on his bed.

He finds a pile of dirty clothes on the floor next to Master's bed. He grabs one of the hoodies and rubs his face into it. It's comforting; the fabric is worn and soft against his skin and it smells like a mixture of Master's sweat and cologne. Even though it makes him feel comforted it also suddenly makes him want Master here more. He whimpers some more as he holds onto the fabric.

After a few minutes Kai realizes he feels something else that over takes his sadness; he has to pee really badly. He's never had to go before this deep in puppy space. But he doesn't want to go to the potty even though he really needs to.

And then even though Kai is a good puppy, he gets a bad idea. Puppies don't pee in the potty; they either go outside or they go on the floor. It's such a bad thought that Kai feels his cheeks flush with heat, even as his heart speeds up with excitement. He shouldn't do it; he knows it's bad. But even though it's a bad thought, he wants to do it. Like….. he really wants to do it.

'Master's not here to watch me anyway', Kai thinks with a dark little cloud inside him. It's not that he's trying to get back at Master for leaving him; he just has to pee really badly and he's not here so it's not like he'll know anyway. It's not like it won't dry.

Feeling a rush of excitement from doing something he knows he shouldn't, Kai crawls to the door and looks out one last time to make sure that no one snuck in while he wasn't paying attention. Nope...just as quiet and alone.

Kai crawls back into Master's room. His heart is racing; he can feel it pumping in his ears. It's not really naughty if no one knows you did it, right? And just then his bladder gets a twinge of pain and Kai decides to do it.

He pulls his pants down just enough to let his boy part out; it feels strange and exciting to have it out like this in the cool air of the bedroom. It's like his body knows he shouldn't do it because it takes a while for the pee to come out. But when it finally does it kind of surprises him and gives him a little rush. He watches the stream come out and hit the carpet, making the carpet grow darker as it gets wet. It's more than he thought it would be and it makes a bigger wet spot but he doesn't really care. It feels good to pee on the floor; way better than it would in the toilet.

When he finally is done he puts he boy part back in his pants. Now that the naughty rush of that is over, he feels suddenly very tired. He grabs Master's hoodie, climbs up onto his bed. He lays the hoodie down on the bed and nestles his face into it, breathing in Master's scent as he drifts off to sleep.

He was peaceful but it doesn't seem he sleeps very long before he's being shaken awaken. He's sleepy and disoriented as he looks up at Soobin standing over him. He doesn't look happy even though Kai is happy to see him. Before he can say anything though, Soobin puts his hands on his hips and scowls at him.

"Puppy, what did you do?" He asks in his best stern Master voice.

Kai instantly plunges back into puppy headspace. Master is pointing to the wet spot on the carpet; it definitely didn't have time to dry before he got gone. And even if it did the room smells like pee. Shame and embarrassment washes over Kai like a wave making him begin to shake a little bit.

When he doesn't answer Master repeats his question. "What did you do?" A little louder, meaner. Kai hates it; he's never been in trouble with Master before.

He knows Master expects him to say it; even though he normally doesn't speak in puppy headspace and Soobin clearly can tell what he did, he's going to make Kai say it. Tears begin to well up in his eyes; he looks away from Master and down at the wet spot even though it makes him feel more embarrassed; he just can't look at Master when he says it.

"I...peed...on the floor" Kai mutters out, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment. Why did he think that was a good idea? He should have known he'd get caught. And even if he didn't it was a bad thing to do in someone else's room.

"Why would you do that?" Master asks and Kai doesn't have an answer. The tears are making his eyes all fuzzy looking, like he's underwater. This isn't what he wanted; he and Master should be cuddling right now that he's finally back. He should be getting his treat and maybe a belly rub. But he's not going to get any of that because he wasn't good while Master was gone.

"Only bad puppies pee on the floor" Master says. And then he gives Kai a little tap on the head.

It doesn't hurt; it's just to show Kai he's displeased. But the words do hurt. Bad puppies pee on the floor; he peed on the floor so he must be a bad puppy.

Without warning, Kai bursts into tears. Not little tears either; big, wet, crocodile tears streaming down his face. He's nearly hysterical; it's much more than the situation warrants. He can see Master looks alarmed by the outburst as well. He stops looking stern and starts looking concerned.

"Kai, what's the matter? You don't need to cry" he says.

But Kai does need to cry; like a lot of crying. It comes from somewhere deep inside and he wants to curl up in Master's lap. Since he can't he grabs the hoodie he was sleeping on and hugs it tight. Even though he knows he's getting tears and snot and spit on it and that's really gross.

"I don't want to a bad puppy!" Kai wails at the top of his lungs through strangled snobs.

Master's face looks sad. He sits on the bed next to Kai and pats his lap. "Come here, puppy." He says in a nice voice, the kind Kai likes. Even though Kai knows he's been bad and doesn't deserve it, he still wants to cuddle and curls up with Master, his head lying against his legs where it's warm and safe. It's nice but Kai still keeps crying; it's like he can't stop. He just wants Master to love him and want him; he wants to be good. Master won't want him if he isn't good.

Master begins to pet his head softly; it's warm where he touches Kai. "Please don't cry" Master says softly. "You're not a bad puppy, Kai. I shouldn't have said that. I was just upset you made a mess."

"I was mad you left" Kai says through muffled sobs, tears making a wet spot on Master's jeans. He hadn't thought he'd done it to get back at Master but maybe some part of him was trying to be mean.

"And it felt kind of good. But it's not good." While he's confessing things he might as well confess it all. It was kind of fun to pee on the carpet. But it shouldn't have been because that was mean and gross.

Master continues to pet his head for another few minutes while he sobs before he speaks. "I'm sorry I had to leave" he says kindly, "But sometimes things happen, puppy. Sometimes Master has to leave. And you really can't pee on the floor, you know. Puppies are supposed to potty outside. I'm sure it did feel good though to go on the floor. And you are just a puppy; I didn't train you, so it's kind of my fault. But next time, puppy, do the good thing and try and wait until I get home and tell me you have to go."

That's never been part of their puppy playing but Kai really likes the idea of Master taking control of even something as basic as him having to potty. He likes Master telling him what to do and what not to do; it makes him feel even more owned.

"Okay" Kai says quietly in agreement. He lies on Master's lap for another few minutes, still crying but not as hard, Master continuing to pet his head. When he stops crying, Master pulls his face up toward his, uses his hand to wipe away his tears. He touches Kai's collar gently and says, "You want me to take this off?"

It's Master's way of asking Kai if he's ready to be out of puppy headspace. He usually doesn't spend this long in it but Kai isn't ready to be done. He still wants Master to pet him and take care of him so he shakes his head. Master smiles as he rubs the collar and says, "Alright, puppy."

Master offers to play fetch with him once they go to the living room but Kai doesn't feel like it. He was already tired and the crying made him even more tired. Master goes to the kitchen to make himself some ramen but Kai isn't really hungry either. He just wants to sit at Master's feet with him while he makes his food. He sits next to Master, occasionally rubbing his face against his legs. And even though he said he wasn't hungry, Master feeds him a few bites of noodles and pork from his hand.

Kai sits by Master's feet when he sits on the couch and eats his dinner, content to lay his face against his legs. But he's happy when Master is finished eating and he pats his lap. "Come here, puppy" he says and it's only a second before Kai in his lap, right where he wants to be.

Master guides him so that he is lying on his back. He lifts up his shirt and begins to give him a belly rub. Ah…..belly rubs are the best! Kai wiggles around happily, so much that his collar tag jingles. Master's hand is warm and soft against his skin, rubbing circles on his belly and making it warm and tingly. He loves it so much he can't help but lean up and lick Master's cheek a bunch of times, over and over until it is wet. Master always blushes when he gives him his puppy kisses.

But lying on his back for such a long time makes Kai realize that he kind of has to go potty again. He feels embarrassed; Master said to tell him if he had to go but he's still embarrassed about peeing on the floor from earlier and doesn't want to bring it up. After Kai cried, Master wasn't mad; he didn't even look mad when he got the paper towels and spray and cleaned up the rug. But he thinks he'll just hold it until he's not a puppy anymore so he doesn't have to say it.

But Master can tell when his cheeks flush and how his happy playful demeanor changes. "What's wrong puppy?" He asked, stopping mid belly rub.

Kai bites his lip. He doesn't want to say it. "Uh...I have to potty" he admits, feeling himself blush. Since Master asked, he had to tell him. He's relieved when Master smiles at him warmly.

"I'm glad you told me, puppy" he says. "Do you want to try to go outside like a big dog?"

Kai's embarrassed a little at the idea of peeing outside. But mostly he's excited by it; he thinks it'll be even better than going on the floor. He nods shyly.

Master holds his hand as they walk outside. He checks their little outside space to make sure no one's around before pulling out Kai's leash and clipping it to his collar. Kai drops to his hands and knees and smiles as Master begin to walk him around the grass. Kai loves the leash but Master doesn't use it very much on him. It makes him feel like Master is totally in control.

It's cold outside and the ground is chilly underneath his hands, a bit of wet soaking into the knees of his jeans. They walk around the grass for a few minutes before Master stops at a bush and says, "Okay puppy, try and potty. When you're done we can get your treat."

Kai had forgotten his promised treat from earlier and wonders what it is. But pottying comes first.

Kai looks up at Master and blushes. It's harder to go because he knows Master is watching him this time. Master always seems to know what he's thinking though because he says, "Go on...be a good boy for Master."

It makes it a little bit easier, knowing Master wants him to do it; knowing he'll think he's a good boy if he does. And Kai really does want to be a good boy.

He still feels shy as he pulls his pants down a little and pulls his boy part out. The air is cold when it blows on him and he has to close his eyes and concentrate a bit to make the pee come out. He's a little surprised when it does; he feels shy as he watches it come out and hit the bush and grass, making them wet. It does really make him feel like a puppy though. He even makes a little barking noise as he pees and he hardly ever barks.

When he's done, he pulls his pants back up and looks at Master. Master is smiling at him. He pays his head and says, "Good boy! Kai is such a good boy!"

And Kai totally completely loves it. He feels so much love and warmth it explodes in his chest.

Master walks him back through the grass and to the door. When they get back inside, Master walks to the kitchen and Kai follows him. Master pulls out his treat, his favorite kind of candy and Kai instantly sits up, begging.

Master tosses the candies to him and he catches most of them in his mouth. When he's done with his treat, Master sits on the couch and Kai runs after him. As he climbs into Master's lap, curling up into a little ball and rubbing his face in Master's chest, the others finally come back home. They see Kai in Soobin's lap with his collar on and can tell he's deep in his puppy space. Before they go off their separate ways they come over to Kai and pet him on the head saying things "Awww" and "What a cute puppy."

Kai has three friends petting him while he's curled up warm and safe in Master's lap. It's one of those times that if he had a tail he'd be wagging it like crazy because he feels so very loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy. Feel free to join me on Tumblr at silverfoxinapolicebox to obsess about Txt if you want :)


End file.
